The Little Water Song
by Sesshoumaru28
Summary: A dying elf relects back on the treachery of Sauron


A/N: I got the idea for this while listening to a song from Ute Lemper called 'The Little Water Song'. I'm sure you can guess from the lyrics what it's about. While not normally the type of music I would listen to, my friend recommended it to me, and I bought the CD. Ute is a Broadway type singer, but this album was sort of her delving into rock/pop type music. Anyway, I thought this particular song was eerie, beautiful, sad, and a little scary, so if you haven't heard it, it may be a little hard to imagine the tune it is set to. Now that I've done my babbling about the song, I'll explain what the story is about. Don't ask why, but Sauron came into my mind. This story is written from the POV of a female elf (I know, I can't help it with the elves) who fell under Sauron's spell, etc. She's looking back as she's being murdered. I don't think it has been done before, but I could be wrong….let me know if there is another one. It doesn't have a time or anything really, it was just a thought that I couldn't get out of my head.

~The Little Water Song~

__

Under here, you just take my breath away

Under here, the water flows over my head

I can hear the little fishes

Under here, whispering your most terrible name

Under here, they've given me starfish for eyes

And your head is a big red balloon

Under here, your huge hand is heavy on my chest

Ah, and under here, sir, your lovely voice retreats

And yes, you take my breath away

When did your desire for me grow into hatred, my dearest Sauron? You were seduced by the lies of Morgoth, and I have lost what little goodness I believed existed in your heart. Would that you had appeared to me in your truest form, a chance to escape might I have had, but you came to me as fair and as noble as any other, casting a spell of love onto me. I would not listen when the others warned me to beware the one they called 'Gorthaur', for I had a mind of my own and would hear no other. 

__

Look at my hair, as it waves and waves

Sir, under here, I have such pretty hair

Silver it is, and filled with silver bubbles

Ah, and under here, my blood will be a cloud

And under here, my dreams are made of water

And sir, you just take my breath away

You could change form at a whim, and still, I could not see the darkness that took residence in your heart. The elves feared you, man feared you, and beast feared you. All trembled at the very mention of your name, save Morgoth and myself, Tanulmaiel. Oh, that I had listened to their pleas and escaped. Alas, there is no escape for me now, and I grow as cold as the water that takes my spirit from me. Soon, the light in my blue eyes will fade and I will go to the halls of the dead. I go there now at the hand of you, Sauron, whom once I did love. Will Mandos receive me now?

__

For, under here, my pretty breasts are piled high

With stones, and I cannot breathe

And tiny little fishes enter me

Under here, I'm made ready

And under here, I am washed clean

And I glow with the greatness.. Of..my hate.. for you

What tangled webs we find ourselves caught in when we turn a blind eye to the truth, and I have been caught in the most intricate of webs. You lingered in shadow like a spider who waits for his prey to be trapped. You have caught me, your prey, and I will lose that which is most precious: my life. Should I despise you for deceiving, or hate myself for being wooed by the deception? It matters not, I suppose, for I will die as I did live; blanketed by the darkness. May the Earth beware the spider who desires power and values nothing, for I fear that one day he will spread his gloom over every part of the land and all will be caught in his web of evil and despair. My only comfort lies in knowing that I will not be there to witness the fall of everything good and just. I come to you now, Mandos, receive me with open arms, for I do now repent and beg for your mercy.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but it was just an idea I needed to get out of my head. I just want it known that I'm not a student of Tolkien and I do not claim to know every fact about LOTR, or The Silmarillion. If you are looking for someone who has Tolkien fan fiction down to an art….you should look elsewhere, because I'm not the one you should be reading. To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed my little….well, I'm not sure what you would call this exactly. I just hope you enjoyed the read. Comments are appreciated but not expected. Flames….well, it is a little cold where I'm at, so flames will be used to heat my chilly behind.

__


End file.
